


It was worth the wait- Charlie Bradbury x Fem!Reader

by Deanasaurus



Category: Felicia Day - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, charlie spn
Genre: 6th month anaversary, Coming Out, F/F, First Time With A Girl, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian, Secret Relationship, Supernatural - Freeform, lots of fluff, relationship, smut with plot, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanasaurus/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Charlie met over a year ago, through the Winchester. <br/>It started off as playful flirting, joking around, but now you'd been with her for a few months. <br/>The brother still didn't know about you too, let along the fact that you were Bisexual. <br/>You'd never really hide the fact you were one to swing both ways, it just never really came up in conversation.<br/>You and charlie still hadn't 'been' together yet, not properly. <br/>Tonight, while the boys were out on a hunt, you were finally going to give yourself, completly, to Charlie. </p><p>Hope you guys like it...Leave comments a nd kudos please :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was worth the wait- Charlie Bradbury x Fem!Reader

 

The Winchesters.  
They were the brothers you never knew you wanted.  
You were a small town hunter, meaning you hunted but only if the hunts came to you. You lived in a small town in Lawrence, Kansas, if a demon, or a monster rolled into town, you'd salt & burn that son of a bitch, and shoot a few silver bullets.   
  
Hunting, was a family thing, only nothing says family like the whole family being dead, sides you.  
So you kept the family business going, while still successfully living a kind of normal life.  
  
Well, that was the case, 'till a black Chevy Impala had rolled into town.  
Turned out you knew the two slightly older boys.   
Well, you knew of them, at least.  
  
Not many people in town hadn't heard about the tragic fire that happened over 20 years ago, you were just a concept in your parents minds when a fire broke out a couple of houses down from were you grew up, killing a mother and a wife, and destroying and forever changing a families life.  
  
That same family was now who you considered your own family. Over the years you met many of the Winchesters friends; there was Bobby Singer, he became like a father to you over the years, just like he had to the brother, when he died it'd broken all your hearts.   
Their was Castiel, an angel of the lord. You first met him when you'd been injured pretty bad on a hunt; you remember seeing dean out of the corner of your eyes, seemingly talking to know one. Then suddenly a man in a tan trenchcoat appeared out of nowhere.  
Healing your injuries.  
You were introduced to him afterwards, and after that you seen him often, and now you considered him family too.  
  
A then there was her.  
The most beautiful girl you'd ever met, not just in her gorgeous looks, but in the personality that shown through, beaming brightly, and you were addicted to her light.  
Charlie and you had been together for for a few months now, although for the last year it had been nothing but constant flirting, and prolonged gazes.  
But it became more than that.   
  
The brothers still don't know about you both.   
You loved her, you knew that from the start.  
But you still haven't 'been' together, you weren't going to admit it, but you were scared.  
  
Sure, you weren't a virgin, but you'd only ever been with guys, like that.  
  
The Winchester didn't even know you were Bisexual.  
Dean had caught you a few times checking some girls out, but you played it of with a "Just wondering where they got that top.." sort of thing, and he'd drop it straight away.  
  
Tonight was your 6th month anniversary, and you wanted to show Charlie just how much she meant to you.  
She knew you'd never been pass kissing with another girl, and you hadn't gotten much further than that with her. You'd researched online, you wanted it to be perfect, or as good as you could make it, since it was your first time.   
  
The boys were out on a hunt, you'd said you were going to wait this one out, that you and Charlie where going to marathon Lord Of The Rings.  
It wasn't exactly a lie, I mean, You both might watch it afterwards...  
  
"Okay (y/n), we'll be back in no more than 3 days,we'll check in when we can"  
  
"Thanks Sam, you know how I worry." You sang, you couldn't help it, she would be here any minute.  
  
"Bye!" Shouted Sam, echoed by Dean before the door to the bunker shut, ten minutes later you heard the door opening once again, running towards her you wrapped you arms around her tightly, smiling as you give her a small peck on the check, to say hello.  
  
"Happy to see me, (y/n)?" She joked.  
  
"You have no Idea" You spoke with a mischievous grin on your lips.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" She replied, smiling back at you.  Before you could answer she started talking again,  
"So, you want to get this marathon started!" She excitedly proclaimed.  
  
This was it.  
Don't back out now, all you need to do is tell her your ready...  
  
"Actually, I was thinking...how about we do something else, first..." You didn't mean to sound so nervous, but you were so damn nervous!  
  
Why were you so scared? You'd practiced this.  
  
Panicking, you smashed your mouth to hers, she doesn't hesitate is kissing you back. It's not long until your both on the couch, Charlie straddling your hips, completely and utterly lost in the moment.  
  
"Charlie..." You breath, unsure if she hears you at first, but when she pulls away , you get your answer.  
She doesn't say a word, she just waits for you to continue,  
  
"I was thinkng..."You paused, slowing your breathing, you heart was pounding fast against  your chest,  
  
"We could move this...somewhere else?" You finish, raising your eyebrow to hint at what you were trying to say.  
  
It takes her a moment to realise what your suggesting, but seconds later her lips are back on yours, she slowly gets up from the couch, pulling you up with her, doing everything she can not to lose contact with your lips.  
  
Finally, you make it back to your  room, and she's straddling you once again, this time on your bed.  
She stops, and looks at you, her gaze holding so much love and affection, and a question of 'are you sure?'  
  
You just nod, you had no breath to speak, she smiled and started kissing you again.  
This time with a hunger in her eyes, she slowly makes her way down and along your collar bone, making sure to stop every now and then to nibble at the skin, when she reached your top, you feel her hands moving downwards, to slowly pull it over you head.  
Instantly her her hands find your boobs, and your bra quickly finds the floor; her top and bra joining them seconds later.  
  
"God, your beautiful" She breathes, whispering in your ear, her hot breath making you shiver as she say's the words.  
As she traces her fingers over your hips, teasing your skin with soft gentle kisses, teasingly slow, she moves down, towards the zip of you jeans.  
She slowly unzips them and pulls then off, her fingers and lips, touching and sucking the newly revealed skin.  
Soon your pants also find the floor, along with hers.  
  
"I've waited so long to do this" she whispers, a throaty moan escaping your lips when she slowly circles your clit with her tounge, her fingers join in, teasing you more, giving you all the pleasure your sure you can handle.  
  
She starts, slowly at first, moving her fingers in and out of your sex, drawing moan after moan from your lips, your head was spinning, back arching everytime she hits that spot that you just can't help from sqirming, her hands gently move over your hips, to hold you down.  
  
Her tongue continues to draw more moans, while her fingers continually pump in and out of you, claiming more groans of pleasure.  
You were so close, you could feel that coil in your stomach, ready to snap,  
  
"Ch-Charlie, I-I'm gona-" Cutting yourself off, screaming her name, as your body goes tense, your hands fisting in the bed sheets.  
She continues to move her fingers inside you, gently smoothing her tounge over your sensitive clit, riding you through your blissful orgasm.  
  
You feel her laying down beside you, as you come down from your high,  
"That was-" Catching your breath, "Awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, I know...I'm just that good, right?" She laughed,  
"Yeah, you are" You added, honestly, why had you never done this before, with her.  


You'd both been lying there for a few minutes, no one had said  a word,  
"(Y/n)?" She asked, you turned over onto your side to face her,  
"Yeah?" you answered.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Dean and Sam about us?" You'd been thinking the same thing for a while now.  
"I mean, then we wouldn't have to sneak around..."She added, as if trying to justify what she was asking.  
"Yeah, I think we should" You said with the biggest smile on your face, "We'll tell them when they get back"  
  
  
  
Dean and Sam came home in the evening, that next day. You and Charlie had agreed that you'd both sit them down; you'd firstly tell them that your Bisexual, knwoing that Charlie was there to support you, and then you both would tell them about your relationship.  
  
When they came in, you both greeted them with a smile and a hug. You let them go take a shower and get there self's settled.  
When they both seemed relaxed, and both sitting on the couch with a beer, and the TV switch on, you are Charlie made your way over.  
Quietly you sat down on the floor in front of them, charlie joining you on the floor.  
  
That's how they knew you had something to say, they straightened up, and looked down at you both, but not before giving each other a confused look.  
They did that a lot, talked through there eyes.  
  
"So, I have to tell you both something" You spoke, to your surprise your voice sounded strong, and didn't seem to convey how nervous you actually were, you couldn't say so for your hands, which were shaking in your lap.  
  
"I'm...Bisexual" You just said it. It was no big deal, right? The boys knew about Charlie and didn't mind.  
  
After a few seconds, Dean's face broke into a smile, looking straight over to Sam,  
"I told you she wasn't straight!" he proclaimed.  
  
"Really?" You said, "You knew and didn't say anything?"  
"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, in case you didn't want anyone to know." You smile, nodding your head. He had a point.  
  
"I'm really glad you've told us" Sam spoke, smiling.  
  
Suddenly Charlie coughed, gaining everyones attention. This was it, you thought.  
  
"I have some news also" She declared. This time the boys really did look confused. They had no idea what Charlie was going to say and honestly, you were surprised. Surly if he'd guessed you were Bisexual, that he's also of guessed about you and Charlie.  
  
"I met someone, and we've been together for a few months now" She smiled. The boys looked at her, waiting for her to tell them who,  
"Her name is-" She paused, and to their surprise, she turned to you, kissing you on the lips. When she pulled away, you held her gaze, smiling before you both slowly turned around to see the faces of the brothers.  
Dean's face was, well he looked happy, but also really shocked.  
Sam look happy too, but he had a smug smile on his face, then he turned to Dean,  
"Told you something was going on" He stated.  
  
"Really?" You said again, "You too?" You laughed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sam declared, pulling you both into his huge arms.  
When he pulled back, Dean hugged you both, "I'm happy for you, too!"  
  
  
That wasn't that hard you thought.  
Things got even better with Charlie after that. You didn't have to sneak around, or hide anything from the brother anymore.  
Sure, Dean teased you both, but that's what brother are for, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
